Lust
by crazyevilgirl
Summary: To them, she's just a tight little cunt they could never get enough of. To her, they are just toys to satisfy said organ. Smutty mcsmutt, starring Sakura, heavy lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Lust-an inordinate craving for coitus often to the point of assuming a self-indulgent, and sometimes violent character(wikipedia).

To them, she's the little cunt they could never get enough of.

To her, they are just toys to satisfy said organ.

She fucks them. She fucks them till her cunt sore and they have to beg for her to stop.

But she won't.

And she never will.

Why stop when it pleasure her so much? Why,indeed?

She's lust herself,one of the seven deadly sins. She's the devil. She's the villain. She's the bad guy with an angelic face and a tight cunt that never fail to satisfy anyone, regardless of their gender.

Many envy her.

Many despise her.

Many lust after her, even her family.

Konoha is a crazy place after all…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

…The moon…

…It was a full moon….

….There's a room…..

A spacious room furnished with tasteful and expensive furniture. Especially the bed. It's a beautiful, king - sized bed adorned with dark silk sheets.

But the silk sheets were crumpled.

Why?

Because occupying the bed were two people intertwined with each were too immersed in their lovemaking that they failed to notice they were disrupting the night with heavy breathings…

"…_**ahhh…..ohh…oji sama….."**_

"…_**argh…."**_

"…_**I love you…..I need you….ahhhhh…."**_

"…_**urgh…..fuck…..you're so tight…."**_

The sound of wet flesh slapping deafen their ears. The smell of arousal and sweat and cum fills their nostrills. In their eyes they see nothing but each other and their intercourse. The moonlight illuminate upon them, making sweat beads sparkle as the trickle down their owner's skins.

The silhouette shape of a man nestled between a woman imprinted on the wall. The man has dark hair that rival the night. He's thrusting his cock deeply inside the woman's body….

"…_**ahh**__**…..ahhhh…."**_

"…_**.grunt**__**….you're so goddamn wet….."**_

"…_**.oji sama**__**…ahhhhh…..oji sama….."**_

"…_**growl**__**…."**_

His cock was coated with the woman's juice. He kept wedging his cock into the woman's flooding cunt. His eyes, the color of blood adorned with three black comas, captivated by the image of his cock disappear inside the woman's cunt, he could feel, see her cunt glistening with juice clamped upon his cock, the pink flesh reluctantly letting go of his stiff, hard cock as he drew it out only to rammed it in with forces, hitting her wall as it contracted around him again. The process continued again and again and again…..

The woman, no, girl that possessed a womanly body even though she was no older than sixteen threw her head back, letting out a gasp. She clawed at his back like a wild cat and wrapped her legs around the man's hips tighter, forcing his cock to slid deeper into her dripping cunt. She arched her back, making her breasts and nipples pointed straight to his muscular chest. They demanded his attention, and he gave it to them. He stared at them for a moment, his mouth started to water at the sight of her lovely pink nipples. He took one into his mouth ,his hand started massaging the other breast, tweaking the other nipples while his other hand moved down to her ass, lifting her lower body to his still hard cock…she let out another gasp, overwhelmed by the sensation he's creating…..

"…_**..more…ahhhh…more….."**_

"…_**grunt…..argh…."**_

"…_**.harder…ohhhhh….please….harder…."**_

"…_**.growl….."**_

"…_**..please….ohhhh….oji sama…..aahhh….."**_

"…_**..grunt…..shit….."**_

His speed increased, his hands clutched her hips, bringing her cunt to his cock…he was close...so close to release….he kissed her…hard….bruising her lips in the process….his releases hit him hard…he growled into the kiss, biting her lips till they bleed just so he could suck them….

…her hands pulled at his hair, intensifying his pleasure, her hips buckled like frenzy, her inner walls contracted …and she cummed….blinding white light covered her eyes…her swollen lips let out a scream.

"…_**..AHHHHHHHHHH…… "**_

…her hands still pulled…

"…_**oh god please don't stop…."**_

…her hips still buckled….

"…_**.oji sama…..ooh….more….ahhhh…..give me more….ahhhh…."**_

…she's begging for more. She refused to let go of him. Her sore cunt overflowing with his cum yet she continued to jerk her hips upward, craving for his hot cock…

"…_**..ahhh….yes…..more……ahhhh……."**_

"…_**..you want more?!...."**_

"…_**..ooh…harder….deeper…..oohh….."**_

"…_**.fuck….you're still dripping…..argh….."**_

Her warmth engulfed his cock again, the wet flesh clutching at his hard cock. He let out a growl, shuddering with delight….

"…_**.what an insatiable little thing you are-…."**_

"…_**.ooh….oohh….oji sama….oji sama-…."**_

"…_**..-sakura……"**_

"…_**..-OJI SAMA…….."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She waked up in the morning in the embrace of a man. She blinked as she realized that his hand is palming her breast, his front molded with her back, their legs tangled together, his cock was still inside her cunt, their bodies lied on one side. She searched her memory for their current position…

_FLASHBACK_

…_.he had just cum inside of her, his cum leaking out of her cunt when he changed their position so she's laying flat out on her __front. Her body sprawling on the bed, her back arch as she lean on her forearm and knees to keep her ass up, revealing their intercourse. He keeps on banging her, his hands clutching her hips backward to meet his cock. His tempo frenzy as he slid his cock into her warm and wet hole. She threw her head back, sending long pink hair flying all over her back, sobbing, begging for him…_

"……_**ooh…ohh….ojisama…….aahhh…."**_

"…_**..goddamnit ……argh…."**_

"……_**ahh….yes…..ohhh….break my cunt if you have to…ahhhh……"**_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Just thinking about it was making her wet again. Carefully she escaped his hold, slipping her cunt away from his now flaccid cock. She felt the cold wind wash over her body. She's missing his warmth now, her cunt felt incomplete, missing, empty...Like fluid, she floated to the mirror to inspect her appearance, her reflection stared right back at her. Long pink hair mused up, clear emerald eyes, bite marks covered her slender body. Her eyes travelled down to her bigger than normal high school girl breasts, they were full and creamy, downward to smooth tummy to her hairless cunt and her mile long legs….

Without giving her appearance another thought, she turned to the bathroom for a shower. Little droplets of water worshiped their way downward her body, caressing even the most intimate parts .She then proceed to dry herself. After wrapping a towel around her body to cover the essential parts, she left the bathroom. She headed back to her own room, grabbing her underwear and uniform, she put them on. She started to check on herself in the mirror again to make sure she's 'decent'. Long silky pink hair flowed to the end of her back. The uniform too short and tight for her body, nearly exposed her nipples and cunt if not for the hint of black lingerie covering them. Satisfied with herself, she walked out of her room and headed out to the kitchen to grab her breakfast.

She arrived at the lavishing dining room when she noticed another man already occupied a chair at the impossibly long oak dinner table. He was wearing a black bathroom with a steaming mug of coffee in front of him; his hands cradled the news while his eyes concentrated on the little letters. She widened her eyes, but nevertheless a smile curved on her full pouting lips. She was surprised, yes; he was not supposed to return today. Her emerald eyes turned cloudy with lust as her eyes hungrily scanned his body from the top of his customary black hair to the end of his toes. She swayed her hips seductively; her lips curved into a smirk, her eyes turned predatory. Everything about her practically oozed sex. It's sex that she wanted, and she's going to get it. Nothing is more delightful than starting a day with her favorite 'treat'.

Nimbly, she ducked her way so that she's settled on his lap. Wrapping her graceful arms around his strong neck, her covered breasts flattened against his chiseled how she craved to run her tongue up and down his muscle, but soon, her pink muscle was going to get whatever it wished for. Her black skirt rode up, revealing creamy thighs and a peak of her lacy underwear. Damn, her cunt was getting so wet.

"_**Hello"**_

She purred sexily and kissed the corner of his smirking mouth, letting her tongue lingering there before trailing it down to his jaw. Desire seeped out of every roll of her tongue as heat pounds down to her cunt in jackhammer forces.

"_**Hello to you, too. Baby**_ "

He chuckled darkly when his little sex kitten sucked at his chin. He stroked her sensual body, caressing her with his big callous hands, starting with her breasts. He unbuttoned the tight and practically see through white blouse, letting his fingertips brushing her skin as much as possible, leaving fire in every trails of his fingers. Along the way he had unclasped her bra, letting soft breasts bounce free, pink nipples hard against his fingers as he playfully tweaked on them. He felt her shudder and his smirk widened into the junction where her elegant neck met her shoulders. His hands reached her panties and he swiftly pulled them away from her wet cunt. She obediently swung her leg to one side so he could drag the flimsy garment along her mile long legs. She swung her leg back so she could straddle his hips, her heated cunt only separated with his hard and erect cock by his thin robes.

"_**I was not….aahhh…. aware of your…aahhh….. early… returning, otou you had…..aahhhh…… left a….ahhh….. warning, I would have……oohh…. welcome you …..back ….ahhh….properly…ahhh…."**_

She sayid, no, moaned in a broken mantra like an old cassette when he rubbed and prodded her clit, teasing her cunt. He sucked on her pebble like nipple with his mouth and squeezed and pulled her other nipple with his fingers. His other hand clutched her ass cheek under her skirt, feeling the smooth skin.

"_**There are always time and ways to make up for it."**_

He responds while holding her nipple between his teeth before biting it hard. She gasps.

"…_**ooh….**__**otou sama…ahhh…"**_

Her nails made crescent marks on his broad shoulder. Her body writhing against his, forcing him to feel every part of her front. The truth was he had returned in the dead of the night and was about to retire into his chamber .Upon passing his brother's bedroom he had heard a familiar voice screaming inside the room. He didn't have to be a genius to guess that his precious little daughter had been naughty with her uncle while he was gone. He supposed he had to punish her for that first thing in the morning. Ending his thought, he plunged two fingers into her welcoming cunt. She bit on his earlobes while whimpering

"_**otou sama…ahhh…."**_

"_**Have you been bad, sweetheart?"**_

"…_**Aahhh….y..yes…..ahhh….otou sama……"**_

"_**Tsk tsk, what had you done then, sweetheart?"**_

"…_**.I….ahhh….I…..fuck….ahh….oji sama….while….ohhh…while you were…..ahhh…. gone….ahhhh……"**_

"_**And you are going to be punished for that."**_

To emphasize his point, he plunged another finger, stretching her core while keeping an unrythm tempo. She gasped again, her eyes closed in pleasure, her hands trailed down his muscular body, seeking his cock. She finally found her target and she began to stroke and pump his hard and hot cock, precum seeping down her hands. He grunted when he felt her hands adding pressure to his throbbing cock. She tightened her holds on his cock, intensified his pleasure. Without warning, he gripped her hips and pulled her flooding cunt down his cock, her warmth engulfed him and he growled. She screamed and scratched her nails down his chest, leaving red mark and hints of blood on his hard flesh. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she began to jerk her hips up and down his cock, pink flesh sucked upon pink flesh. He gripped her hips and helped her pull her soaking cunt down his juice coated cock .Their heavy breathings filled the room along with the thick smell of sweat and sex. She looked down to her penetrated cunt and the sight never failed to enchanted her. Oh she loved to watch herself being fucked. The slamming of thick hard cock inside her cunt made her screams again, her eyes never leaving their joined sexes.

"…_**ohhh…ohhh…..ahhhhh….harder…..ahhhhhh…."**_

"_**You like it, don't you? You love watching cocks penetrate cunts, especially yours."**_

"_**..oohhh…yes….oohhhh…otou sama…ahhhh…."**_

He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders, stretching her cunt and letting their juices leak down his thigh. She pulled at his hair and kissed him violently, never breaking their tempo. The sex, it's so rough! It excited her, the slapping of his cock and her cunt, the smell of their combined juices, the kisses full of teeth and tongue. She wrapped her legs tighter to his neck to lift her hips up only to slam them down harder, making his cock hitting her wall. His hands left her hips for her breasts. He squeezed them hard, making her squealed in his mouth, and he start to massaged them. She mewled deliciously. They are music to his ears. The slappings didn't stop; they just got more and more intense. Their speed increased, the slammings became harder and harder. She chewed on his lips while he sucked and bit on her neck, whispering dirty words to bring her over the edge.

"_**Sweetheart, you love how I fuck you now?!"**_

"_**..ahhh…..ahhhhhh……"**_

"_**You want it harder?! You want me to fuck you all day?! You want me to fuck you till your cunt sore and you can hardly crawl out of bed?!"**_

"…_**.ahhhhhhhhh….otou sama….I'm…I'm so close…ahhhhhh….."**_

"_**Then let me help you."**_

He grabbed her hips again, lifting them up and aiming her cunt just right. He slammed her hips down to his cock, hitting her spot and she cum violently. Her walls contracted around him and squeezed him so tight he cum. Thick hot seeds pouring into her womb. She's still screaming, her cum hasn't ended yet. Her swollen mouth wided open, her eyes closed, her face contorted into an expression of pleasure. He kissed her and she responded immediately. Her hips never stop pushing up and down. She wanted more. She needed more. And his cock was still hard. God, she's such a slut. She had just fucked her uncle all night long and first thing in the morning she's already had her father's cock in her cunt. Her juice was still leaking. She spared her sore cunt no other thoughts as she continued to lift it up and slammed it down again. She's sore, yes, but she craved the cocks of men, she craved the feeling of being penetrated, she craved the feeling of completion, and that's what matter. His hands clutch her hips, putting her on the table in front of him. She looked at him questioningly with longing in her eyes.

"_**Otou sama…?"**_

"_**Sweetheart, it's school time. You're going to be late if you have another round."**_

"_**But I….ahhh….otou sama…"**_

"_**Shhh. Go to school and we'll continue where we left off later."**_

He blew on her wet cunt, making her moan before kissing the pink flesh. She gaspsed louder but protested no more. Obediently, she slid down the table, her skirt hiked up again and she didn't miss the way his eyes followed her cunt. She slipped on her panties before turning back to him. She walked back to him, swaying her hips in the process. He smirked darkly and standing up, exposing his exquisite physique even in his forties. When she was near he grabbed her back and kissed her. A possessive kiss. It's a turn on for her, she was about to pull him closer but he pulled away, abruptly ending the kiss. She pouted, arching her back making her breasts brushed up his chest in a desperate attempt to make him changed his mind. He merely chuckled at her before pushing her gently towards the doors. She huffed a little bit; with sways of her hips she was gone.

He was left alone in the dining room. Leaving the mess for their maids to clean on, he walked out of the room. He passed his brother in the hallway. Apparently, his romp with his daughter had been listened.

"**_Fugaku."_**

_**"Madara."**_

"_**Since when do you have sex for breakfast?"**_

"_**Since when do you care?"**_

"**_Since I have a good cunt to keep both my cock and bed satisfied these past few weeks."_**

Fugaku glared at him while he smirks smugly. Fugaku walkd away, angered with the fact that his daughter's cunt is not only for him to shove his cock in, leaving Madara's dark chuckles in the empty hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

She glided through the large hallway like fluid, hurrying toward the front door where the limo was waiting. Her agitation was obvious, even to a blind man. She was still bothered that she did not get her way with her father. Her cunt was unsatisfied, and she hated it. The throbbing wouldn't stop, the smell of arousal came from her wet panties wasn't helping either. Displeasure marred her face all the way till she reached the limo. She raised an eyebrow elegantly when her eyes saw a familiar figure leaning on the car's door, holding both her bag and his on one hand.

"_**You haven't left yet?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Awww. Were oni sama waiting for me?"**_

"_**You're annoying. Get in the car already."**_

She pouted when he turned his back to her. He opened the door and got in, but he didn't close it, beckoning her to follow him. Her eyes brightened with mischief as an idea struck her. Well, if her father won't give her what she wanted, then she and her brother could 'come up' with something. She licked her swollen lips in anticipation. The school ride would be long, and they wouldn't want to 'waste' precious time now, would they?

A smirk accompanied her cherry lips as she slid in the limo, closing the door when she got in. She was on all four as she crawled toward him, giving him an eyeful of her delicious cleavage, lips jutting out as she purred out his name.

"_**Oni sama…"**_

He was sitting in the corner with one hand supporting his jaw, leaning his elbow against the car door; strands of raven hair fell to his eyes. A lazy smirk lit his face as lust covered his eyes when he noticed her suggestive position and her 'motive' for doing so. Slowly, he reached his free hand out to caress her breast, causing her to lower her eyelids and opened her red lips slightly.

"_**Hn. You're being naughty here."**_

He scolded mockingly as he tweaked her nipple through her thin bra. She moaned out loud, her legs rubbed together to ease her flooding cunt.

"…_**ahhh….oni sama….."**_

He pulled her bra down, setting her full breasts free. Her nipples hardened when the cool air washed over them, making his mouth salivated.

"_**What do you want, immouto?"**_

"_**I want you to fuck me."**_

She whispered in a sultry voice, intensified his lust. Just when she had finished answering his question, she lunged at him, almost knocking him down when he reached out just in time to steady her. She kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue down his throat, devouring his tongue and lips. They continued to battle for dominance as he stretched down the leather seat, draping her over his body like a living blanket. Her hands fumbled with his belt and zipper, yanking them down in a hurry manner along with his boxer. His cock stood straight and hard, moisture forming around the tip. She then proceeded to yank her panties down, baring her soaked cunt to the cool air. She settled her weight on her knees, her wet cunt grinding up and down the length of his cock. He groaned, the sensation was overwhelming, but it wasn't enough for him. Impatiently, he gripped her hips and covered his cock with her dripping cunt in one quick pull. She screamed at the feeling of being penetrated. Oh god, this is her paradise. Love is an understatement compare to what she's feeling right now. She lifted her hips up and down, her mouth wide open at the feeling of fulfillness, her eyes closed in pleasure.

"…_**ohhhh…..ohhhh….oni sama…"**_

"…_**grunt…fuck……"**_

"…_**.oohhh….you're so big oni sama….ahhh…."**_

"…_**shit….sakura….."**_

Their juices drop down to the leather material. She rode him like a cowgirl, making him grunt and groan like there was no tomorrow. He was determined to shove his cock up as deep as he could while she made sure that he did. They were closed now, the building pleasure in their bodies were going to blow up any moment. He grabbed her hips and slammed her down hard, she felt the pleasure explode all over her body, sending her into oblivion. Her walls contracted and that made him cum after her. He shuddered, every part of him felt like they were being electrocuted. His cock poured his seeds into her womb. He closed his eyes, savored the feeling of her tight and wet cunt gripping his cock. He slipped his cock out of her cunt, cool air blew into her stretched cunt made her looked at him, silently asking him why.

"_**We've arrived. Dress yourself quickly."**_

He had already zipped up his pant. She huffed, why does this always happen to her? Really, was sex too much to ask for? He sighed, taking it upon himself to dress her. He swiftly pulled her panties up to cover her cunt, the glistening wet flesh still pour out his cum. He restrained the sudden urge to devour her cunt. The damn girl was too delicious for her own good. He looked up to see her watching him, her eyes filled with disappointment. His mouth twitch a little bit, amused at her insatiable sex appetite. Quickly, he jerked up her bra and buttoned her blouse; a frown marred his godlike face. Why did she always wear her uniform this short? He was about to clasp her third button when he felt her glare weighing on his cockatoo head, he let go of it, his eyebrows furrowed in displeasure.

He grabbed both of their bags and slung them on his shoulder then pulled her out of the limo by one hand. She nearly tripped and fell flat on her face if not for his hand balancing her on her feet. She glared at him even harder. He barked a short laugh as he pulled tighter to him by the hip, gluing their side together. She struggled as they walked through crowds of students of Konoha Private School. The school they attended was only for the riches. Girls dressed like sluts and boys as playboys are a normal sight here, and the students were whatever they dressed like.

They passed through thongs of people, ignoring the other student's gaze, his hand had moved down behind her back, into her black skirt and thin panties to cup her throbbing cunt as she strained herself to get away from him. Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the way, turned to her and kissed her in front of all the students. Now they were the center of attention. Girls glared in jealousy while the guys' gazes were full of interests, some of them even got turned on by the obvious show off, dominant kiss. He shoved two fingers into her wet cunt as she gasped and clawed at his uncovered chest. After biting on her lips, he released them, his hand still hold her in place. He lowered his mouth to her ear, blowing and sucking on it before asking in a husky voice.

"_**Satisfied?"**_

She breathed in his scent, her mouth salivated. She wanted to suck, to bite, to kiss his strong neck. Realizing he was just messing with her, she growled and bit on his neck hard enough to leave a bite mark. He chuckled, what a little spitfire. He took her ear into his mouth, tongue swirling around the piece of flesh thoroughly, smirking at her gasps. He could feel her getting wetter as her juice leaked down his hands. He continued to finger fucking her, leaving her to grab on his shirt and sucked on his neck. He slammed her to the nearest locker, intending on taking things up a level. He yanked her bra and panties down, leaving her half naked with her too short and too revealing uniform. Her nipples visible through the blouse and with her thighs apart, she would have show her cunt for the entire school to see if not for his hand covering it. She felt a bulge inside his pants and smirked deviously, so she was not the only one affected. He too had got aroused while trying to get her wet. She felt him yanked the front of his pants along with his boxer down. His cock sprained free and pressed tightly against her wet cunt. She grabbed on his shoulders in reflex when he threw her legs over them. With one deep stroke, he was inside her again. She banged her head to the locker as he thrusted in and out of her body hard, hitting her walls all over again.

"…_**ahhhh……oni sama…."**_

"…_**.now, are you complaining?....grunt….."**_

"…_**ohhh…n..no….god no….."**_

"…_**.fuck……shit…..you're still so tight….."**_

He is fucking her like a beast in heat. She rolled her eyes in the back of her head. She felt his cock rammed violently to her walls. He was so rough, her back was drawing blood but nevertheless, she loved how he fucked her right now. He was howling obscenities while banging her mercilessly, he was closed to release. And with another jackhammer thrust, he cum. Her walls tighten around his cock and he knew she's cumming too.

"…_**.AAAAAHHHHHH….oni sama….."**_

"……_**growl……argh……Sakura……"**_

Both of them were breathing heavily, their mixed cum dripped down the ground while he continued to thrust in and out of her, not intending to stop. Her screams rang loud in the hallway, a few students were staring straight at them, mouths wide open at the displayed sex while others tried not to look but failed miserably.

Improper behaviors were against the rules.

Forbidden relationships were…well, forbidden.

In Konoha, if you followed the rules, you're cleared, if you don't, you're still okay. But you have to suffer being looked down upon and insults and other nasty things. Some of them did care, some discarded them like trashes, and lovely little Sakura was an example. She fucked different men (and women, but only a little) like a bitch in heat, a willing and starved whore and she didn't give a damn. As long as she was given what she wanted, she wouldn't stop.

He kissed her harshly, silencing her screams. His teeth chewed on her bottom lip while she sucked on his upper lip, her tongue prodded his mouth for entrance. She moved her hands to pull on his black hair; her hips never stopped their rhythm.

"…_**.hmmmm……ohhhh…..oni sama….."**_

"…_**.argh….shit……"**_

The slappings of their sex increased in both tempo and volume. The squelching sounds deafen the hallway. He ducked his head down to gnaw at her breasts; his hand moved up to massage them. She gasped slightly, feeling him biting her nipple. Her hands moved to his head and neck, trying to balance her weight. She opened her eyes slightly, noticing a red head four eyed nerd glaring at her with hatred and jealousy swirled in her freaky red eyes. She allowed a crooked smirk to bloom on her swollen lips, infuriated the stupid girl. Her twisted mind found a new game as she moaned out loud, spiting the furious red head.

"…_**oohhhh….oni sama……harder…..ahhhh…..deeper….."**_

He sucked and bit on her neck, earning a louder moan from her. He looked down to watch his cock being sucked into her cunt, juices dripped down the locker to the floor. He thrusted into her forcefully, his cock was so hard he thought it was going to explode. Her nails were scratching his back, leaving long red marks down its length. Their tempo frenzier, they were closed to release and with one hard stroke, their pleasure bursted from their sexes. His cum released scalding seeds into her cunt, some dropped down to the floor with her juice. Her breasts heaved up and down as she tried to get more oxygen into her lungs. He refrained his mouth from taking her nipples into his mouth again.

She noticed him leering at her breasts and just to tease him, she wove her arms around his head; making his face pressed up to the valley of her breasts and slid her thighs down his shoulder one by one. He helped her by placing his hands beneath her thighs, nearly touching her ass cheeks, and settled her down on her four inch knee high boots, his hands moved to her ass to keep her in place. She slid down his body sensually, letting her breasts brushed on his chest while raining kisses all over the smooth pale skin, making him shiver and his cock harden. She smirked in success at her payback while laughing maniacally at the back of her head.

She slipped her panties up and checked on her bra while he rearranged his uniform. He looked deviously handsome with his messy black hair and his shirt three buttons undone, revealing his sculpted chest that always made girls swoon and guys stared in admiration. He took from his bag two black ties, part of their uniform, and handed one to her. Quickly fixing hers on, she noticed him fumbling with his. She let out a chiming bell giggle and proceeded to help him while feeling his glare on her scalp. She let it hung loose from his neck, just the way he liked it. Kissing the hollow of his throat, she bent down to picked up her bags, showing her generous cleavage and earned wolf whistles along with lewd remarks, she slung her bags on her shoulder while winking at the boys. Then she turned her heels and walked to her homeroom, swaying her hips in the process. She tilted her head to give him a wink while licking her smiling lips, leaving Sasuke to stand there alone, giving her a death glare. Comments flew around them, ranging from name calling (shameless slut, what a stud….) to suggestive remarks (I wouldn't mind tapping that fine ass, I wonder if he was that good….), thanks to their own audience.

She allowed a little laugh to escape her red lips; her Sasuke can be too cute sometimes. She licked her lips again as she remember his handsome face when he was fucking her, his cock slid into her cunt, him growling like a wild animal when he cum inside of her. Just thinking about their steamy fuck was enough to set her body, especially her cunt, on fire. She walked quickly to her homeroom, thighs rubbed together to sooth her cunt, the frustrated feeling of not being fucked filled her body again. Why did God have to torture her like this?

She arrived at her homeroom and opened the door, the bell had not rung yet so she's still early. Inside the room sat a male teenager with long brown haired tied into a loose pony tail, his opal eyes turned to her when he realized that he was no longer the only person to occupy the room. She recognized him as Hyuuga Neji, an upperclassmen, heir to the Hyuuga clan beside two other girls, famous for his good looks, academic and sports history, and, of course, number of flings. She had heard about him through Ino, her gossip loving best girlfriend, but had never got any chance to see him in person. And now that she did, well, she would be lying if she said she didn't like what she was seeing right now.

He was a fine specimen of male, she decided, with well built body adorned by lean muscles that showed through his uniform. Her eyes trailed from the tip of his polished shoes up his long black pant clad legs, her eyes linger a bit at his crotch area before moving to his faint six packs and broad chest. She checked his aristocratic face, his pointed chin, his high cheekbones, his straight nose, and finally his beautiful lavender hinted opaque eyes that were clouded by lust. Oh yes, she had forgotten that he had also checked her out as well.

He'd known her about her, a beautiful cunning slut, daughter of those damned Uchiha. Rumors were right about her, he supposed, she's a breathtaking creature with long cherry blossom hair and emerald eyes along with, at this he smirked, a fuckable body. He noticed her long shapely legs, her small flat waist, and those racks, damn, so far the most gorgeous he had seen. He wondered if they were as soft and luscious as they looked. In his head, he could picture a few things they could 'try'.

She was walking toward him now; he took in her shaking hips and bouncing breasts. She wove her arms around his neck, her lips mumbled into his chin as he placed his large hands on her ass, cupping each asscheek.

"_**A good morning to you, Hyuuga kun."**_

"_**Likewise, Uchiha."**_

"_**Called me Sakura, Uchiha is too..... distanced."**_

"_**Feel free to call me by my name then, Sakura."**_

"_**Thank you, Neji."**_

She sucked his chin, eyes half lidded to watch his reaction. He was smirking, amused by her sauciness. She threw him a drunken grin while holding his chin between her teeth. Her tongue trailed up his lower lip and in no time, she was kissing him, her tongue half way down his throat. Their tongue continued to dance as his hands lifted her ass, automatically she wrapped her calves tightly around his hips while he brought them to the nearest desk. He felt something hot pressed to his crotch and he smirked into the kiss when he realized that it was her cunt. The little temptress was aroused, and he should do 'something' about it. He placed her on the surface of the desk to support her weight. She didn't let go of her grasp on him, there's no way she's letting him go without fucking him here first. She started to grind her cunt to his pants, she practically squealed in delight as she felt a hard bulge in his pants. He was about to flip her on her front when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. A female voice to be exacted.

"_**Neji kun!"**_

"_**I'm in here."**_

She growled when he separated from her, his back turned to converse to a squeaky stupid bitch with buns on her head and a smug smile at her direction. She narrowed her eyes at the foolish harpy, making the little skank flinched back and dropped her smile. She had noticed the whore peeking at them through the door, but she had brushed the slut off to concentrate on her new plaything, and now she's paying for her mistake. Her face relaxed as Neji turned back to where she's sitting.

"_**I'm sorry to cut off our…interaction. It seems I'm needed somewhere else."**_

"_**Don't worry about it, in fact…."**_

She bent down to slip her panties off of her, giving him an eyeful of her creamy breasts. She watched as his eyes followed her every movement and smirked back at the fuming bitch. She turned her back to them, feeling one set of eyes concentrated on her tight ass, the other gazing at her whole being with fire in them. She took from her bags a bright red lipstick and smeared her number on her panties. She floated back to his side and slipped her panties in his pocket, her breasts brushed on his bicep as she tilted her lips to kiss him on the corner of his lips, letting her tongue linger there for a while before whisper in a sultry voice.

"…_**.keep it as a souvenir."**_

He shuddered a bit before bending down to kiss her full on the lips, completed her triumph. She smirked into the kiss, her eyes half lidded as she regard the whore, furious was an understatement to what the bitch was experiencing. That's right, payback's bitch. But no, this was too light as revenge toward the whore, she needed to be punished properly, her head had formed several ideas, all she needed was when. She was cut off her thoughts when he pulled away, making her pouted slightly.

"_**See you later."**_

"_**I'll keep in touch. Let's go Tenten."**_

The fourfour bitch turned slightly to her and glared at her pathetically while she smirked like a Cheshire cat, her eyes challenging haughtily. The fivefive whore huffed in anger before following Neji out like a good bitch. Hmmm….just wait till she destroyed that bitch's life.

She was left alone in the empty room when the bell rang through out the school. She returned to her seat and students started to fill in the room, all was waiting for their homeroom teacher, she was exceptionally late today. She wondered why….?

She was startled by the sound of door opening; she turned her head to see miss Anko hurrying into the class, trailing after her was a strange red head boy. All the girls in the room began to swoon and cooed at the new boy while she sat there at the back of the classroom, regard him silently.

He was strange, to say the least. His eyes were lined with black rims, making his cold jade eyes popped out of his baby face. A 'love' tattoo covered his temple. He was short, well shorter than average male their age but he could still tower over her easily, if she wasn't wearing high heels. She scanned his body and, oh his body was hawt. Her eyes brightened at his muscular shoulders and broad chest, and was that an eight packs? Her eyes appraised his whole body from top to toes, imagining her aching breast and smooth tummy flattened against his hard muscles. He must have felt her looking at him for he settled his gaze on her. He caught her completely off guard; his jaded pools sucked hers in. He turned but the spell was still there, and she was still staring at him. If he was this hypnotizing, who knew what he would be if he was in her bed? She gazed longingly at his body, feeling heat and fluid gathered at her cunt. Neji can wait, this one was her top priority now. She supposed he wouldn't mind a 'welcoming' gift. Miss Anko turned toward the class and started speaking.

"_**I'm sorry for being late. As you've noticed, we have a new student. He's Sabaku Gaara. He's here for the transferring program between our school and Suna Private High in Suna. I ask you all to give him guidance during his time here at our school. Would you like to say something to the class, Subaku san?" **_

"…"

He gave her a 'look' and the temperature dropped down with the speed of light.

"_**So how long would you be staying here?"**_

He snapped back to where the voice was and he recognized the pink hair girl had been the one that asked him. She had a lovely voice, reminding him of steamy nights with silky sheets. He could almost hear her occupied his bedroom at night to keep him company, whispery laugh could be heard through out the room after certain 'activities'. He answered her question, surprising the whole class.

"_**I'd be here for the rest of our senior year."**_

He watched her nodded in respond. He had been watching her the moment he had stepped into the class. She was the only one who had not swooned at him, choosing to sit there and watch him like a hawk. He had also taken the liberty to drag his eyes up and down her body. She would be luscious bed warmer with her soft mounds threatened to spill out of her blouse, lust covered green eyes that make his pants tightened. He took in her tongue, the pink muscle darted out to wet her full pouty lips. He felt his pants tightened a little more. What was this vixen doing to him?

"_**I would really appreciate if someone could volunteer to show Sabaku san around the school."**_

"_**Ohh! Pick me Mitarashi sensei!"**_

"_**No!! Me!!! Anko sensei!!!"**_

"_**I'd be the better choice, sensei!!!" **_

Girls stampeded among themselves to get a chance with this hottie. Guys merely rolled their eyes at them, some didn't even care. Girls, their life would always consist of fashion, gossip, and hot boys. Anko sensei decided that this ruckus was more than enough and shouted out with her booming voice. It's a miracle Gaara's ears didn't went deaf already.

"_**SILENCE!!!!...sigh….I'll choose for him. Uchiha, show him around. End of discussion. Subaku san, please sit next to Uchiha at the back. Uchiha, raise your hand so he could see you."**_

"…_**hn…"**_

He smirked when he found out she was the one to be his guide. With strides of legs, he ignored the wistful looks of other girls, his eyes locked to hers and hers only. She ran a hand through silky hair strand before dragging it down her swan like neck and rested it on her breast; her eyes didn't miss his resting on her hand. She was also smirking at him, her cherry lips curled seductively. She glanced at the clock hung one the wall, a few more minutes and the bell would ring. She could use some minute of her self study for him. Hopefully, his schedule would be on her side.

He sat down the seat beside her, staring at her daringly. She draped her body on his side. Her face buried into the crook of his neck, one arm wrapped itself down his back to his other hip that wasn't connected to hers. She placed a hand between his thighs, dangerously near his large bulge, making it even bigger because of the close proximity. He wrapped one arm around her hips, bringing her closer. He felt no panties line through the thin cloth of his skirt. Someone was being bad today. His smirk widened as was his lust when he reached his hand down her ass beneath her skirt to find her juice covered cunt. Triumph can be seen on his face when he shoved three fingers into her soaked cunt, hearing her breath hitched and her mouth opened. He took the opportunity to crash his lips down to hers; his tongue ignited hers for a battle. She kissed him back harshly when she felt his hand that had been curling around her throat so he could caress her jaw by his thumb moved downward her shoulder to her breast. He wove his hand into her bra and squeezed her breast. She moaned into the kiss while he continued to finger fucked her, her juice coated his callous hand. She cummed quickly, courtesy of his talented fingers. All the while they were fooling around, Anko sensei had turned to the board the whole time, writing and reading notices to the class with her back turned. If only she knew…

He placed her on his lap; her legs were swept to one side while he held her by her waist. She rested her hands on his chest; sparkling eyes looked at him in wonder. He looked down to her, his face relaxed but still held the emotionless look on his face, and asked, no, commanded. She shivered slightly at his authoritative voice, her face buried into his neck as she murmured her answer while smelling his scent. Hmmmm….sandalwood.

"_**Tell me your name."**_

"…_**sakura…"**_

"_**Hn."**_

The bell rang, signaling it was time for her next lesson. She asked for his schedule and what her eyes came across made her threw confetti into the air mentally. He had self study with her. She gave it back to him, intentionally letting her fingers brushed to his. He looked at her questioningly, enquiring her happy mood.

"_**Is something wrong?"**_

"_**What makes you think something's wrong?"**_

"_**Your behavior."**_

She laughed at his bluntness while he raised a non existing eyebrow at her. She practically purred out her reasons.

"_**You have self study…with me."**_

Without letting him answered, she reached for his hand and dragged him out of the classroom, their bags hung loosely on his shoulder. He stared at her swaying hips, tight ass and long dancing legs. Her smooth skin called out to him, begging to be bitten and kissed. She opened an empty classroom and stepped inside, their intertwined hands make him walked into the classroom as well. Aahhh…so this is what his little slut wanted. He catched on her ways of thinking and dropped their bags on the floor. She was already sitting on a desk with her legs spreaded out, beckoning him to come with her come hitcher look and fingers.

He smirked at her, his cock straining against his boxers. He stood between her leg, his cock pressed to her cunt tightly, his hands clutched her hips. He regarded her as she started to strip off her blouse and bra, her movements agonizingly slow and sensuous. She bared her breast out to him; nipples harden a lovely shade of pink because of the cool air and her arousal. She deftly nipped from his shoulder to his neck and up his jaw, her tongue darted out to taste his skin while her hands made quick work of his clothes. His shirt still hung on his shoulder but no button was done, his pants hung loosely on his hips but the belt was not buckled, the zipper was down along with his boxers. His hot and hard cock sprang to her hands, she gave it a squeeze and he groaned out gruffly. She let go of it when he crashed her cunt to his cock, making her screams filled up the empty room. He continued to thrust into her with hard and deep strokes, her legs wrapped around his hips tightly, opening her juice leaking cunt for him. He ducked his head down to bit and sucked on her nipples while her nails scratched his hard back. Her mouth let out screams and moans, encouraging the beast inside of him to fuck her cunt harder.

"…_**oohhh…Gaara…..oohhh…..harder….ahhhh…."**_

"…_**.growl….." **_

"…_**.ahhhh…..Gaa….Gaara….I….I'm…ahhhhh…..I'm gonna……ahhhhh….."**_

"…_**..fuck…..urgh……Sak….argh…..shit…."**_

He rammed his cock into her cunt, the force was so strong she rolled her eyes into the back of her head. She's never gonna get tired of this. Never. His teeth gnawed at her breasts causing her to squirm and thrashed against his chest, their hips joined together. He felt her walls contracted, the hot and wet fleshes squeezed around him so tight he cum. Thick hot seeds rushed into her womb in strong current. This time it was her turn to support him, he sagged against her slightly. His head still buried in the valley of her breasts, his nostrils took in her scent. He could identify jasmine mixed with spice, so addictive. Her scent was an aphrodisiac, harden his cock again. He licked and nipped at the sweaty skin. She tasted delicious.

Their heavy breathings were the only sound in the room. She was still holding him to her generous soft mounds, kissing his hair. Her sultry voice echoed in his ears.

"_**Did you enjoy my welcoming gift?"**_

"_**Hn. Extremely."**_

He looked at her and murmured a 'thank you' before locking her lips with his. Her hair fell down her shoulder when she tilted her head to give him more access to her mouth; his hand cradled her scalp, bringing her closer. His cock was still inside her cunt as they kissed each other violently. Their hips began to move again, planning to have another round when they heard the sound of keys opening the door.

"_**Shit."**_

He cursed softly before gathering her in his arms and hid themselves under the teacher table. He thoughtfully kicked their belonging under another table. The lock cracked and the janitor poked his head in. He glanced around the room then closed the door again. The sound of door being closed made them relax. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"_**That was closed, wasn't it?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

She giggled, he was too cute. She threw her arms around him to kiss him again and he eagerly responded back with as much intensity as her. She moved her hips again, pounding her still dripping cunt to his cock. Their mouths never let go as she lifted her hips up and down. Wet fleshes slapped against each other like frenzy when he massaged her breasts, making her moaned sexily, urging him to go on. He kissed her even harder, chewing on her lips until they drew blood.

"…_**.hmmmm….oohhh….Gaara….."**_

"…_**..groan…..you're still dripping…..shit……"**_

She pulled at his hair, deepening their kiss when she felt herself got close to cumming. She slammed her cunt harder; making his cock nearly broke her walls. She was closed, just a few more thrusts. She squealed into his mouth when she felt her cum bursting out of her cunt, pleasure shooting everywhere in her body. She felt him shuddered and cummed into her womb just when she had finished getting high. The air around them smelled like sex and sweats.

She stilled her hips for a moment, letting her sore cunt rested for the first time that morning. She was kissing him with lazy strokes of her tongue, letting his taste linger on her taste buds. They parted for oxygen with her staring at him through half lidded eyes, swollen lips and bruised breasts. Her cunt still covered his cock, a few drops of his cum leaked out her cunt. He trailed his hands down her body to lift her cunt off of his cock. She hissed when she felt air blew to her wet cunt, her legs wobbled with numbness. He stood up to steady her, with an arm around her back to support her, he walked them to their scattered belongings. He handed her her bra and shirt and she put them on quickly. She linked her hand to his and they exited the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

TeenageCrisis: Patience, my friend. They will appear soon. ;)

Kon Bubble Blaster: I'm writing more now, am I not? Kukuku…

softball91: Hehe, thank you for your sweet review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Punk And Lovin It: You're awesome, too. Tell me what think of the new chapter, okay?

kittmousie: I can't wait till ur next review too.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: really? Thx!!!, I'll try to make it more dirty then….HEHE….


	3. Chapter 3

They walked down the empty hallway with his hand enveloped her hips while her fingers stuck in his pants and boxers. She leaned her head on his broad shoulder and his scent again filled her nose. With this kind of close proximity and his irresistible scent and body, it was not a surprise if her cunt got wet again. Her aching breasts brushed against his biceps, hugging the hard muscle to the soft fleshes. She started to nibble on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she took in his scent. She shivered. God his scent, he's so delicious.

She gnawed her way up his neck, leaving hot wet trail on his skin. She rubbed her lower body to the rough material of his pants, trying to sooth her dripping cunt while moaning his name, desire oozed out of every breathy syllable. Her hand clutched at his pants to support her as she sucked his jaw and chin, her other hand wove into his pants and boxer, grasping his half hard cock. Her other hand soon joined her in pumping his cock. She stood on her tip toes as she devoured his mouth. He tangled his hand into her silky soft hair, pulling at the pink strands to get her closer. Her hands stroked his cock continuously, her tight grips made him howled.

He squeezed her soft breasts, making her moaned louder, disrupting the silence of the hall. The creamy fleshes filled his large hands, his callous skin rough against her tender breasts .She gasped breathlessly; her head hit the nearest locker. He had shoved his hard cock into her cunt and she threw her head back, her body reacted violently to the feeling of being penetrated. He kept thrusting his big cock into her tight dripping cunt as he threw one leg on his shoulder and curled the other one around his hips. This position gave him a better view and her cunt stretched more to accommodate him.

"…_**ahhh….Ga….Gaa…ra….I….I'm…..ahhhhh….."**_

"…_**.Sak…..shit……"**_

Each of his thrusts struck her walls and with the heavy penetrated force, she cum in large amount, harsher than other releases he had given her. His hot cum rushed up her cunt and their bodies slumped heavily against each other, both leaning to the locker for support. Her cunt was so sore, but she wanted more. She was a greedy little sex kitten, always starving to get fucked. He slipped out of her and she let her legs slid down his body like a skilled and flexible gymnastic athlete. The bell rang loudly and she had no choice but to lead him to his next class. At this, she pouted and frowned like a child being denied sweets. They walked through the streams of students, their hands intertwined the whole time.

They arrived in front of his class, they were early and she would have pounced on him if only Asuma sensei wasn't inside and was watching them like a hawk through the transparent door and smirking at her, his eyes made contact with her scantily clad body. She would love to have a threesome but she doubted Gaara would be thrilled at the idea. He was the type to have undivided attention upon him an him only.

Asuma sensei gave her a 'look' that made her rubbed her cunt against the rough texture of Gaara's pants. She reached up to kiss Gaara on the mouth, her eyes never left Asuma's as she grabbed on to his shirt. Gaara's hand trailed up her breast and stay there while his arm wrapped around her back to bring her closer. They ended their kiss with reluctance and quickly, she took her bag from his hand as he walked toward the class's door. She caught Asuma lust filled eyes as he winked at her and locked his eyes at her breasts. She licked her cherry red lips in response, her eyes hazed with insatiable desire as her cunt throbbed violently, her juice coated her thighs. She purred out her good bye, her sultry voice made blood pound down to his cock.

"_**See you later."**_

"_**Hn."**_

She turned her heels and walked away, hips swaying as Asuma admired her tight ass and long legs that went on forever. She was walking to her class when her eyes caught a familiar chicken butt head. He had his back turned to her and his hands shoved inside his pocket. Her heels floated to his direction, they clicked on the floor signaling him she was coming. He turned around and instinctively wrapped his arm around her, his hand left his pocket to hold her face in place as his tongue enter her hot cavern. She wove one hand inside his shirt, caressing his sculpted chest while her other hand let her finger strayed down the back of his pants to clutch on his belt. He slammed her to the nearest locker to continue their heated make out. She ground her cunt to his cock, making both of them groaned out loud. His body took in her squirming as they heightened his lust to another level, his cock strained against his boxers, begging to be inside her tight warmth. No matter how much he fucked she was still as tight and sensitive as a virgin. His eyes turned into sharingan as he untangled her thighs and flipped her on her front, the sudden impact caused her to whimper.

"…_**.oni sama…."**_

"_**Did you fuck anyone, hm? Imouto."**_

He shoved his hand down her short skirt, cupping her bare and wet cunt. He plunged three fingers in, causing her to scream as he ground his pants up and down her cunt from behind. The friction made her juice flooded down her cunt, her mouth opened to whimper out her respond.

"…_**ohhh…ohhhh…yes…..oni sama…ahhh…"**_

"_**I left for one moment and you already let someone else screw you. Do you know what that means?"**_

"…_**I….ahhh…I mu….ahhh….must ….ohhh…..b….ahhh…..oni sama…..please….oni sama….must pu…..ahhh…..punished…..ahh….me…..ahh….."**_

"_**How, Sakura? How must I punish you?"**_

"…_**.ahhhh….b….by….ahhhhh……fu….by fucking me……ahhhhh……oni sama…..please…..ohhhh….please…..oni sama….fuck me hard….ohhhh…"**_

"_**Hn."**_

He quickly yanked his pants and boxers down, his cock glistening with pre cum stood straight and hard. He gripped her hips tightly and with one deep stroke, his cock was inside of her wet cunt. He kept plunging in and out, hitting her walls hard with every thrust. Her wet fleshes milked his hard cock, squeezing it with impossible tightness and warmth. He had moved his hands down her cunt again, this time to finger fuck her cunt with different rhythm but just as hard and deep as his cock. She was clawing and screaming so loud the whole school would have heard it if not for the sound proof rooms. His mouth attached to her neck, licking and biting it before sucking up to her delicate jaw and earlobe. He took his time sucking her ear, cleaning it thoroughly with his saliva while whispering dirty words into her ear, his hot breaths plus the mental image of what he could do to her in the hallway made her cunt become wetter, her juice trailed down her creamy thighs.

"…_**ahhh….oni…oni…ahhh…sama……ohhhh…..ple….oohhhh….please…..ahhhh….mo….more…….ahhhhh….har…..harder….ohhhh…."**_

"_**Didn't you have enough before? Didn't they cum inside your dripping wet cunt? Or didn't they fuck you hard enough?"**_

"…_**pl….ohhh…please…..oni sama….ahhhh…..oni sama…..y….oohhhh…you're…ahhhh…..you're….ohhh… ma…ahhh…king….ahhh…. me…..ahhhh….so…..ahhh….we…wet….."**_

"_**Hn. Are you now? That would make our punishment run more smoothly, right, immouto? Aren't you glad oni sama gonna fuck you hard?"**_

"…_**.ahhhh……ahhhhh…..oni sama…..ahhhhh….."**_

Otou sama, oji sama, aniki and oni sama were insanely possessive of her, they got so angry and jealous because of her promiscuosity and thus they had to 'punish' her properly just to remind her pretty pinked head of who owned her, who could make her cunt satisfied like no one else, and they always made sure she remembered her lessons well as for their merciless 'demonstrations' like the one Sasuke was giving her.

He penetrated her hard with both of his cock and fingers, ruthlessly making her writhing and begging for more while her skin was being marred with bruises and scratches. He howled like an animal when he cum inside of her, thick droplets of his cum rolled down her thighs and fell flat on the floor. She heard his sharp intake of breath just before her body released floods of juice; the thick scent invaded her nostrils making her crave for more sex increased. He could clearly see that when her juice kept pouring out with large amount even though she was slumping and breathing heavily against the metal locker.

He allowed a sadistic smirk appeared on his well defined face as he placed his hands on her thighs and flipped her back so that her breasts molded against his sweating chest. She winced when she felt her back impacted on the hard metal, her opened mouth let out a surprised whimper when she felt his descended upon hers, his hands cup and squeezed her breasts while his hips thrusted his cock forcefully into her dripping cunt, the sore and red fleshes welcomed his cock back with scalding warmth and leeches like clamps. She grasped his soft black hair, forcing him closer to her while bringing her soaking cunt forward to meet his jackhammer thrusts eagerly like a bitch in heat.

"_**Now, baby, aren't you being a dirty whore?"**_

"…_**..ohhhh….y….oni……ohhhhh…..yes…..oni sama…..ahhhhhh….."**_

"_**And whose are you, immouto?"**_

"……_**ahhhhh……y……ahhhhh….on….oni…..ohhhhhh…..oni sama……ahhhhh….I……I'm……ahhhhhhh…….I'm yo……ohhhhhh……I'm yours…….ahhhhhh….."**_

That was what she was to them, a cheap slut with a dripping cunt and spreaded legs waiting for them to fuck her hard in all kind of positions imagined however rough and raw they were. Anytime, anywhere they felt like having hard and dirty sex she would gladly comply as long as their cocks filled her tight cunt, giving her sinuous pleasure with their hot cum spilling all over her womb.

He was sucking her breast now, chewing her nipple with vigor rivaling the deep strokes of his hips. His hand pulled and groped her other breast leaving her to tighten her grip on his shoulder with her calves, her toes curling at the pleasure he was giving her. His other hand that wasn't palming her breast wandered down to her ass and he inserted three fingers into her asshole, the sudden penetration made her howled and banged her head against the locker. Her nails scratched his hips while pulling them violently closer, hitting her release. She cum twice, her body shook with her mouth letting out hoarse screams, she didn't stop even when she felt his semen filled her womb and his teeth chewing her earlobe, his groans invaded her ears.

"…_**.argh……fuck….you're so tight……"**_

"…_**..ahhhhhhhhhh…….oni…….oni sama…..ahhhhhhhhhh…..oni sama…….."**_

They were both panting heavily while slumping against each other, their sexes had not separated and they could still feel the violent throbs of their sexes, apparently the previous fucks had not been enough to feed their sex appetite. Her mouth began to salivate at the thought of having another round with his thick hard cock while he shuddered with anticipation of having her warm and wet cunt enveloped his cock. Her swollen mouth curled into a lusty smirk as she wet her cherry lips. She was about to propose another round when the sound of familiar footsteps rang through her bruised ears. She turned her head to see a man in his twenties stalking toward them. His scalp adorned with a turf of silver hair greeted her emerald eyes; she continued to rove her eyes down to his handsome face and god like body encased inside his suit. His shirt was undone to expose his muscular chest.

The silver haired man's mismatched eyes took in the sight before him; his students were having a quick fuck here in the hallway while their attendances were needed elsewhere. He continued to regard the Uchiha siblings, Sasuke with his messy black hair was still clothed, at least his back was, and was currently having his head buried between Sakura soft mounds while Sakura, hmmm….bad naughty little Sakura was an appetizing mess with tousled pink hair, red swollen lips and revealed pink nipples along with creamy legs popped up on Sasuke shoulders. The smell of sex lingered in the hallways had invited itself to his sensitive nose and in truth; it was making his mouth water. He looked at her again and was not surprised to see her half lidded eyes still gazed at him with dark desire spiraled in them as she let out a sexy moan at having her nipple sucked and her breasts groped sadistically. He let out a smirk when she hovered her head on Sasuke's shoulders, her hands grasped on Sasuke's biceps in a desperate attempt to balance herself. Her lips hoarsed out a whispery halt to Sasuke's indifferent ministrations.

She knew that Sasuke knew that Kakashi had been watching them from the beginning but had not made himself known. Now that he had stepped out, that meant that they should stop their couplings. She wouldn't care even if he recorded them and neither would Sasuke but if he was here that meant they had better get in class soon or else two, or three, depended on his mood, certain males would know about their, or her, couplings at school. Their kind of 'punishments' wouldn't affect her but Sasuke, on the other hand, would be severely beaten even if he fought back.

In the Uchiha family, females and males had different kind of punishments. While females would be fucked like there was no tomorrow, males would be in a special room used specifically for trainings and they would be matched against different men in their family, that consisted of otou sama, oji sama and, of course, aniki, Sasuke's rival in practically everything. Their, as in the whole family, including her, competitive nature would drive them to a bloodbath. Her family had no problem with her fucking them, but their jealousy streaks would strike if they got wind of who was fucking with her, family or not. Possessiveness was in their veins. After all, they were one of the oldest and darkest Yakuza groups in Konoha, the sin city.

Konoha originally were a small village being widen by the acts of criminals and prostitution, slowly they had gained wealth and the now big city, full of nightclubs, red light districts and dark alleyways, was controlled by a secret society of Yakuza groups made up by ancient and powerful clans. The inhabitants, true inhabitants, of Konoha were blessed with prolonged youth and unnatural beauty. Even though they still died and aged, their faces and bodies were still in their early twenties.

Back to Sakura, she was still trying to get Sasuke to stop. If he didn't stop, he would have to be in bed for few days and she wouldn't have anyone in school to 'entertain' her, yes, there would be a lot of males in the school who wouldn't be able to refuse a female with a fuck-worthy body like hers but she still wanted, needed, Sasuke. Reminders of his talented lips and tongue, the feel of his hard muscles along with his Adonis body, and his big fulfilling cock would not leave her alone even if she had others to satisfy her cunt. He was one of her addiction, and without her share of drugs, how was she supposed to survive in the long hours of school? She craved Sasuke, her cunt needed his cock. She was the only one he would fuck with such rawness and she didn't intend to end that even if it was for a couple of days. Sasuke was too immersed in feasting her body that he failed to see her logic, she was just too distracting to him.

She whimpered when he would not take notice of her warnings and, to both her alarmed mind and delighted body, had taken his ministrations to another level. She was full blown moaning now, he had settled her on his shoulders, she was now sitting on him with her dripping cunt directly faced his salivated mouth, her bruised but still delicious body fully exposed to Kakashi's lusty mismatched eyes except for her smooth cunt, devoured by Sasuke's mouth, being covered by Sasuke's cockatoo head. She was clutching on his hair on the top of his head while he teasingly kissed her wet clit under her skirt, ocassionally letting his tongue out to taste the flesh and heightened her building pleasure nestled inside her womb. She was fully begging Sasuke now, her incoherent words increased Sasuke's hunger for her while to Kakashi's hearing, they were pretty amusing. It was not an uncommon sight to him, watching the precious Uchiha daughter being fucked by multiples and different males, family or not, but the sight never failed to capture his attention. Sakura can be very arousing plus the fact that she happened to be very good in bed, it was no wonder why he was being captivated by her. She did have lots of practices, he was an example, and the multiple times he had 'tutored' her on his desk, the shower rooms inside the school, the parking lot, his fancy apartment,…had shown him how experienced she was. And now watching her threw her head back and screamed for her brother, his cock was now begging to be inside her body. It was a little bit unnatural of how tight her cunt can be after being screwed by many men, the more he had her, the tighter she got. But Konoha itself was strange anyway.

His body could barely wait until he cornered her inside his spacious office, the school was for the riches only and he did earned more than needed. With the kind of money inside his bank account, he could throw three fourth of them away and still live a luxury life. He vaguely registered her screams, his eyes locked on her bouncing breasts, her curling long legs and her pleasure contorted face. She looked beautiful and absolutely consumable, her sparkling eyes found his and he felt his pants constricted. Ebisu wouldn't mind if he stole her out of calculus for a little while now, would he? He had double periods with the Uchiha siblings and he certainly wouldn't mind if Kakashi took away one of his excellent students. His cock twitched repeatedly when he saw her clutching Sasuke's hair, pushing his face deeper into her soakingly sweet cunt. Yup, Ebisu would be taken care of, after he had his cock deeply embedded inside his fuckable pink haired student's heated cunt.

Oh god what were they doing to her? The reason why she shuddered was not because of the chilling air kissed her hot and sweating skin, it was because of them. They were making her felt so…so….indescribably good. Having Sasuke's scalding hot tongue deep inside her flooding cunt, tasting her sweet naughty juice with his head under her black short skirt and Kakashi's eyes fulled of lust covered her bare breasts, abdomen and skin. She, with Sasuke's willing help, had long abandoned her lacy bra and long sleeved white shirt on the floor. He kept flicking his tongue and rolling it in a circular motion to stretch her warm and wet fleshes. The sensation felt so good plus his teeth were chewing on her cunt made her screamed in both pleasure and pain. She pushed his head closer to her juice coating cunt, offering her cunt for him, enveloped his senses completely with her hot fleshes and aphrodisiac scent, to do whatever he liked, to lick, to eat, to fuck. He had moved one hand under her ass to penetrate his fingers into her wet cunt, his rhythm rough and fast, while his other hand moved up her clit to pinch the little nub that allowed her instant releases.

She cum hard into his waiting mouth, some of her juice leaked down from his callous fingers hidden inside her cumming cunt to his palm and downward. He lapped in her juice greedily, willing to suck out every last drop. She pulled at his hair violently while screaming in pleasure with her siren voice so loudly that a dead man would have awoken with a hard on. She was still shaking, not quite coming down from her high. She felt Sasuke's lips on her cunt while her breasts heaved up and down, her hair now completely messed up, making her look wilder, sexier. She turned her eyes to Kakashi, her eyes begging for him to do something, anything, or she wouldn't be able to stop, and neither would Sasuke. Sasuke was already started to make her horny again as she felt juice pouring out of her sore cunt. Kakashi just smirked sadistically at her expression, well; if he helped her he would receive 'something' back, right? He supposed that was ok. As soon as she was coming down from Sasuke's shoulders she wouldn't be leaving his office.

God was on his side for when he had just ended his thought; he heard Ebisu's footsteps coming down to where they were. Sakura tried to slide down from Sasuke's shoulder but failed miserably. She gripped his hair to pull him away but he wouldn't bulge, he glued his mouth to her soaking cunt and continued to eat it alive. She was breathing heavily now, god she didn't want him to stop. She loved what he was doing to her but if they didn't stop that moment….It was already too late anyway. Ebisu had arrived and judging from the way his mouth opened wide and blood flew down his nose, he was enjoying the sight as well. He was a closet pervert all right, but in order to keep his 'clean' reputation, he had got to stop his steamy daydreaming involve a certain pink haired student of his. Kakashi on the other hand felt no immorality from fucking her and making himself known as a pervert. Ebisu cleared his throat and commanded Sasuke to stop.

"_**Uchihas, stop what you're doing right now. Do you know what time it is? You're both late for my class and that is unacceptable."**_

"_**Hn. Whatever."**_

"_**You'd better let her go right now or I'm going to put you into detention, is that clear?"**_

"_**Tch."**_

Sasuke slid her down from his shoulder until her boots touched the floor, he had managed to get her front dragged down sensually against his, making her moaned out loud and increased the men's lust. He still caged her within the confide of his arms, she placed her hands on his chest to push him away but he was stronger than her so her attempts were fruitless. He had ducked his head down to bury his face in the crook of her neck; he began to suck on it causing her ragged breathings to escape out of her parted juicy lips. She hoarsed out his name in a broken command, trying to make him stop. He had moved his lips down to her breast and was sucking greedily on the swollen nipple, his tongue flicked repeatedly causing her to let out another lusty moan before biting on it hard, this time she screamed. He let go and smirked crookedly at her before bending down to gather her bra and shirt. He began to dress her again; letting his hands caressed her smooth skin as much as possible. His fingers wandered to tweak her nipples, they were rock hard when he squeezed them and his mouth salivated at the thought of taking them into his mouth, before he clasped her bra. Her full breast strained against the flimsy piece of clothing and he vaguely noticed how big her breasts were, they were huge and even though her body was proportional, they wouldn't fit into a man's hands.

He smirked darkly at the thought of recording her pleasured herself, that would provide some good when she was 'occupied' elsewhere and she probably wouldn't mind since fucking with somebody watching her do it always seemed to excite her, hell she even put cameras all over the mansion at all different angles just to capture those times they were fucking her brutally. Voyeurism was in her blood, he supposed.

After he finished buttoning her shirt, he tugged at her hand to lead her to their class when they heard Kakashi's voice rang through the hallway.

"_**Ebisu, why don't you and Sasuke kun go first? I have to talk to Sakura san for a while. She won't be late."**_

"_**Oh. Ok. Let's go then, Uchiha kun."**_

"_**Hn. What do you want with her?"**_

"_**Just some stuff I would like for her to be aware of."**_

"…"

The Uchiha siblings both understood what Kakashi's 'talk' would be about, unlike clueless Ebisu. Sasuke tightened his grip on his sister's hand while giving Kakashi's smirking face a death glare. Sakura, on the other hand, hmmm….horny slutty Sakura, who would gladly spread her legs for men to stick their hot throbbingly big cock inside her dirty little cunt, was giving Kakashi suggestive eyes glazed with heavy lust as she licked her parted cherry lips while scanning the bulge poking against his pants. Well, she couldn't leave her dear sensei to be 'uncomfortable' with his unrelieved passion now could she? With that thought in her pink head she turned to Sasuke to touch him slightly on his tense arm, he glanced at her with distaste. Just thinking of her fucking other men was vile enough to make his taste buds turned sour. She stood on her tiptoes, deliberately nestled his hard bicep between her soft mounds, to whisper on his ear.

"_**I'll be ok. I just have to make sure he keeps his mouth shut."**_

"_**Hn. We don't need that."**_

"_**But I do, you know how our family…works. How am I supposed to survive without you here to fuck me?"**_

"_**You worry too much."**_

"_**Hm. Better be safe than sorry, oni sama."**_

He scowled while she gritted out those words in annoyance. Dealing with him was sometimes harder than extracting blood from stone. He moved his hand up to tangle his fingers in her silky hair before pulling her close to him to kiss her cruelly. He finally let go but the sourness had not escaped his face, she rolled her eyes at him when he turned to walk to their calculus class with Ebisu scurried behind him, when he passed her his glasses shimmered lightly, indicating his leering at her bountiful cleavage. She gave him her seductive smile and a come hitcher look, making his insides melt into hot liquid before moving back to his class.

She rotated her heels back to Sasuke, her hips swaying with an expressive face that could make a first class prostitute bowing her head in shame. His hands, which were previously placed inside his pockets, were out to welcome her lithe body into his arms when she put her hands on his chest before they wandered inside his shirt, seeking for heated skin. She played with his nipples and started to lick on his chest, the smooth texture of her tongue made him shivered and wished it was coiling around his cock instead. Because of her, his cock was standing straight now and it hurt like a bitch.

"_**Aren't you going to take me back to your desk? It would be more private and appropriate."**_

"_**Hm. Of course, Uchiha."**_

He led them to his office quickly; when they arrived he opened the door for her to get in before getting in himself. She bound to his desk; her hands unzipped her skirt and let it fell carelessly on the floor. She popped herself up on his desk, her legs spreaded out as she began to play with her cunt, her fingers prodded and stretched it, creating squelching sounds. She undone her buttons swiftly with one hand before unclasping her bra, her breasts bounced free and she immediately started to massage one, her fingers twirled and twisted her nipple, making her mewled sexily.

Meanwhile Kakashi was too immersed with the show he'd forgotten to locked the door and instead had chose to watch her from the door with is back leaned against it. His pants tightened as he observed her hands working her body into orgasm, she was putting three fingers into her dripping wet cunt and he was fascinated with the way her red fleshes sucked on to her fingers. She regarded him with seductive half lidded eyes; she raised her juice coated fingers, beckoning him to come to her. He strided toward her in no time, his eyes burned with desire as his cock felt like it was going to explode. She prodded her fingers into his mouth, willing him to suck on them and he did. His tongue coiled around her dainty fingers, sucking of every last drop.

"…_**hmmm….You are as delicious as you look, Sakura."**_

"_**I'm glad you enjoy tasting me, sensei."**_

She kissed his skin and sucks his nipple, earning a groan from him before trailing saliva down his faint six packs. She kneeled down before him and yanked his pants and boxers down, his cock sprang free. She breathed in his masculine scent and proceeded to take his ball into her mouth; he howled and pulled her head closer to his cock. Her mouth enveloped his ball and sucked it frantically; her tongue twirled around it, applying pressure making him threaded his fingers into her hair painfully, before doing the same to its other twin.

"…_**argh…….Sak…….Sakura……..shit…….."**_

"…_**hmmmm…….hmmmmmmm………sensei……….."**_

After she had finished with the entrée, she pushed him to the couch and let him sat there while running her tongue up and down the length of his hot cock under his balls before enveloped it completely into her mouth and sucked it slow. Their eyes locked with each other when she released his cock and licked her lips smugly, her eyes shimmered with triumph as she realized she had driven him near the edge of insanity. She propped her big breasts up to nestle his cock between them before placing his hands on either side of her breasts, willing for him to tit fuck himself. As he began to squeeze her breasts and moved them up and down, she sucked his cock tip and gripped his balls. He groaned out loud, she was made for sex and only for sex. She was so good with her hands and mouth and don't get him started on her breasts, they were so soft he wouldn't be able to get tired from squeezing them brutally. Her moans excited him and urged him to thrust up her mouth.

Too immersed with their fuck they failed to notice a young woman with purple hair watching them with terrified eyes and shaky opened mouth. Tears fell down from her eyes when she realized his form arched up to cum inside the pink haired beauty's mouth. He cum so hard his semen spurted on her face and her breasts. The pink haired girl crawled on his lap before jerking her hips down his still standing cock. She propped her breasts up, nearly suffocated his face with her bruised fleshes while beckoning for him to lick his cum off of them. He complied while his hands grabbed her ass to bring her cunt down to his still standing cock. He had done with her breasts and started to tangle his fingers in her pink hair, pushing her closer so he could kiss her. Tears filled orbs widen in horror as they watched Kakashi's form towered over Sakura's after he had flipped her on her back. He had trailed his large hands down to her hips again. He clutched them violently before jerking it up to his still hard cock. Her heavily seeping cunt consumed his hot cock eagerly as he moved his mouth down to play with her nipples and breasts. All the while Sakura was smirking at the purple haired woman. Awwww….she was going to cry. How cute. Too bad for her then.

No matter whomever she was or how pretty she was, once Sakura stepped in, Karachi can only focus on how to eat her cant alive wherever and whenever he pleased. Her eyes became wicked as her bruised lips let out a heavy moan that made Kakashi slammed his hips harder and more vigorous. His grunts and groans were unrestrained as he cummed hard into her waiting womb. He growled and pinched her little nub that granted her release. Her mouth opened to let out a scream while she shut her eyes and savored her orgasm. She was still cumming when Kakashi began to move within her, obviously impatient for the next round.

"…_**ahhhhh…….ahhhhhhh……sensei……."**_

Finally, the purple haired woman can no longer stood aside. Her watered orbs filled with unshedded tears firmed with determination as she slammed the door open. Kakashi had buried his head in the crook of Sakura's neck while pinching her nipples, making her wetter and her cunt throbbed violently. He was nonchalant at the dramatic entry of this familiar woman, who, long time ago would have spreaded her legs for him anytime and would still continue to do so, if not for Sakura, who supposedly filled her post. Lust sprouted out on Sakura's angelic face, even weaving itself in her soft orgasmic voice, as her lips curved into an innocent smile.

"…_**.Long time no see….Uchiha Rin san….."**_

_**Thank u guys for being supportive!!!! I luv uuuuuuuuu!!!!!!**_


End file.
